


Cute in Bed

by honeyedlion



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Cute, F/M, I Saw Three Ships, M/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice being more cute, less bite-y.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> The kinkmeme made me do it. I regret nothing.

  She was watching them kiss, thighs tightly pressed together, her hands still in her lap. Oz was pressing into Raven, pushing him back into the hard wooden chair they sat on. Raven was whimpering slightly, small breathy gasps and she understood how he felt. Oz kissed like everything he touched was his, including there, and there, and oh, there…  
  
  She swallowed.  
  
  Raven had large hands, she noted. They were big on Oz’s thighs, heavy, competent hands. She liked to watch him clean guns in the evening, while Oz read. The fire would be warm, and she’d lie on her stomach drowsing a little, thinking, listening to him hum, his hair in his eyes, hands sliding so steadily over worn metal. It was something she associated with what everyone called home.  
Oz pulled away from Gilbert, and was holding out a hand to her. She looked nervous, and alone on the bed, and he was terrified he was making a mistake, even if he didn’t show it. He loved them though, loved them so much, and when he’d brought it up, when he’d confessed-  
  
…  
  
  “You mean-“  
  
  “-both of us?”  
  
  They hadn’t seemed to realize they were completing each other’s sentences, they were so busy staring at him in shock, and he hadn’t meant to shout it, hadn’t meant to acknowledge what they were all so careful about ignoring. That Gil loved him, and Alice loved him, and that he, that he-  
  
  “I, I want you both. I can’t choose. You are precious to me Gil, and Alice, I- So I won’t. Even if it means I can’t have either of you.”  
  
  He was crying he realized suddenly, the tears scalding and shameful dripping down his cheeks, and he stared at the floor, afraid of what he’d see.  
  
  He missed them exchanging a glance, long and slow.  
  
  Gil nodded.  
  
  Alice blushed a little, and then stepped forward, said, ”Oz…”  
  
  She pulled him close, and Gilbert wrapped both of them into his arms his tall frame burying them both in him. Oz was still with shock, and Alice was so warm against him.  
  
  “You can have us both.” Gil said, and he voice was low and fierce, Oz barely recognized it. “We’ll find a way to make it work. We will. I swear.”  
  
…  
  
  That had been three days ago.  
  
  Three days of dancing around the others, smiling nervously, and kissing frantically in hidden hallways. Oz had said, that first night, when they talked about things that Alice and Gil had to try. That they had to, and he was shocked to see them try, over the following days. Sure, they still fought, but Alice called him ‘Raven’ and he called her ‘Alice’ and they smiled at each other all the time, like little kids with a secret. And Oz…  
  
  Oz didn’t mind being that secret.  
  
  He pulled Alice closer, and kissed her, feeling the sweet crush of her mouth against his. She tasted salty and fresh, like some sour fruit. Her skin was so fine against his palms, and he shifted a little in Gilbert’s lap to get closer to her. She moaned a little, and leaned into him, and he was surprised to see Alice acting so, so…  
  
  Sweet.  
  
  He pulled back, and looked at her, violet eyes a little hazy, like she was drugged just from the taste of him. Her mouth was pink and swollen, and he stroked a thumb over one cheek, feeling the silk of her skin before letting her go. She leaned into his hand as he pulled away, as though trying to keep him, before dropping her head.  
  
  Oz looked down at Gil, who was red, hands holding onto the chair arms tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He smiled.  
“Now, Alice, kiss Gil-kun”  
  
  Gilbert let out a faint noise of indignation, or surprise, but Oz was watching Alice. She wasn’t protesting and it was worrying him. In fact she was- she was-  
  
  Raven tasted faintly of Oz, but mostly like smoke, and wine, and he stiffened when she licked softly, wetly over his lips. She started to pull away. This was what she was so unsure of. She wanted so much to please Oz, but, but that wasn’t all. Raven was sweet, and he cared, and when she was hungry, he bought her food, even if he pretended to be mad about it. It had taken a long time for her to realize that what he said, and what he meant were different, but once she had-  
  
  And she knew he loved Oz, but so did she, and did that really mean that she couldn’t love him a little too?  
  
  He buried a hand in her hair, and pulled her back into him, crushing her into him, and she cried out at the sudden feeling of his tongue sweeping into her mouth. Oz had disappeared, and she tried to pull back a little to find him, feeling nervous but Raven just held her tighter, tugging until she fell into his lap, the chair rocking precariously. She clung to the front of his coat, and she could feel her face getting red. She wanted him, wanted those hands, just as she wanted the soft look in Oz’s eyes when he woke her from sleeping. She wanted them, and-  
  
  Oz pressed into her back, leaning over her, and laughed a little in her ear. She pulled back from Raven at the sound, but the man just redirected his mouth to her throat, pressing soft kisses to the column of her neck, sucking wetly on the tender skin.  
   
  “Oz!” She gasped, and he laughed again.  
  
  “I am glad you guys are getting along. That’s what I was afraid of, and then Alice looked so sad…”  
  
  She was panting now, and Gilbert had one arm wrapped around her waist, steadying her, the other pulling at the bow on the front of her coat, easily unknotting the silk tie, before allowing it to drop to the floor.  
  
  “Alice doesn’t look sad now.” Oz said, and she shivered at the playful tone of his voice, and his hands were sliding down her waist, like he was petting her, until he reached her hips. “Help Gil be happy too, yeah?”  
  
  He pushed her forward a little, and she slid securely into Raven’s lap, legs spreading to sit, and Gilbert paused where he was licking her collarbone, and shuddered. Why… She sat a bit, and wriggled, and Oz laughed, when Gilbert cursed, his head resting weakly on her breast, his hair so soft against her skin.  
  
  Gilbert looked up, and looked past her to glower at Oz. “Oz…”  
  
  “Oh, Gilbert looks scary!” But Oz was laughing, and Gil was rolling his eyes, and this time whenever she bounced on him, he merely rolled his hips into her movement, and it was Alice who gasped at the feeling of him pressing against something so sensitive. Oz’s hand was trailing lightly up and down one thigh, and she was having trouble catching her breath. Every time she moved, she pressed into someone, and it was so warm.  
  
  “Bed.” Oz murmured, and Gil laughed, before standing, and picking her up easily. She wanted to protest, but he felt so warm and solid, and Oz was watching her with those eyes that said she was doing something right, and she wanted so badly to be good for him, that she merely wrapped her legs around Gilbert’s waist and let him carry her there.  
  
  When Gilbert tossed her onto the bed, Alice squeaked, and Oz was grinning so helplessly it almost hurt. He was so blindingly happy, every moment seemed sharp with joy, like the sheer pleasure could cut him. They were kissing again, and he took a moment to watch them, while slipping off some clothes before climbing onto the bed with them. He pushed Gilbert off of her, and sat between them, looking at them for a moment. They were both flushed and gorgeous, and Alice was so red. She was looking anywhere but his eyes, and he kissed her slow and soft as he unbuttoned her coat, and pulled it away from her.  
  
  Alice turned her head away, and tried to squirm, embarrassed, but Raven was there, kissing her sweetly, before pulling back and smiling.”What,” he said, and his voice was soft, like it was when he spoke to Oz “you don’t mind stripping in front of a whole room, but with us you get nervous?”  
  
  She gaped, at him, and sputtered a little before leaning away. Oz was working on the buttons on her shirt, but he had slowed to listen to them. “It’s… It’s different like this. You’re watching me.”  
  
  Her voice sounds so weak, and what will Raven think of her, when she sounds so stupid, but he just smiles, and his eyes are warm and melting.  
  
  “Want me to distract you?”  
  
  “What,” She starts to say, but he is already slipping a hand lower, propped on his side to watch her face, and when did he lose his gloves? His hand is warm, and big and callused, and when he slips a finger into her, she cries out, leaning into the feeling, her eyes going wide and unseeing. Her voice is all caught up in her throat, and Oz has finished unbuttoning her shirt now, but she doesn’t care, all that matters is the sweet arch and flex of Gilbert’s fingers inside of her.  
  
  “R-raven!” And she’s coiling tighter and tighter before exploding upward, shuddering and bucking down onto his hand, her mouth a wide O of shock.  
  
  She relaxes slowly back into the bed, but she’s still shuddering, and every twitch of her body makes her tighten around Gilbert’s hands, makes his fingers feel more huge than they are. He’s still sliding that one finger in and out of her slowly, and now she can feel how wet she is, and she flushes, embarrassed.  
  
  “Alice…” Oz murmurs, and she looks at him nervously, biting her lip, eyes huge. “You’re beautiful when you come…”  
  
  And suddenly he’s crushing her into a kiss, his mouth hot and hard against her own, and Raven starts to pull his hand back, so she reaches down quickly and grabs his wrist, pulling him back to her, and he laughs, before sliding his finger back inside of her with another.  
  
  Her orgasm has left her tight, tighter than normal, and wet, so wet, she’s making embarrassing noises against his hand, but she can’t help but arch into the feel the rough rub of his knuckles. Oz pulls away from her mouth, and she stares up at him, while he leans across her and pulls Gil into a kiss, and she feels a little curious.  
  
  Well, more than a little, but it’s still such a shock that he wants her, that he is with her, that they are doing this, and just the thought makes her warm and giddy, and it’s with shaking fingers that she reaches forward, undoing the buttons of his pants, sliding a hand inside, and he comes off of Gil’s mouth with a moan, and She turns to meet Raven’s eyes, still pulling on the thick warm length of Oz, the dry friction making her movements slow and rough.  
  
  “Alice…” Oz says, and her hand freezes, terrified she’s made a mistake, and she hates this new side of her, this quibbling insecurity that makes her look down and bite her lip.  
  
  “Alice is so cute…” Oz breathes, “But we need to get more undressed.”  
  
  Gil pulls his fingers away, crooking them so they catch on the rim of her, and she arches and moans at the same time as she is suddenly blindingly jealous of whoever gave him this expertise. She pulls her hand away from Oz, and before she can reach to help remove clothes (as most of hers are gone) Gilbert grabs her hand, his tongue flickering over her hand, tasting her, scenting her, the salt of her skin and the heady musk of Oz.  
  
  She is watching him, mesmerized, when Oz grabs Gilbert’s hair, fisting those long wavy strands. Gilbert’s mouth pulls away from her with a pop, and his eyes are dark, and needy. She likes watching them play, likes watching the way Gilbert, who never backs away from a fight with her, goes soft, and malleable when Oz touches him. It sparks some sort of animal interest in her, like scenting prey, and if she wasn’t wet before, she would be now.  
  
  “Stop distracting Alice, and take your clothes off, Gilbert.”  
  
  Gilbert nods slowly, eyes falling half-shut when Oz doesn’t move his hand, making the jerky movement pull and burn.  
“Yes, young master.”  
  
  And it sounds so wrong when Gilbert says it that way, like his voice is the smoke from those cigarettes he always smokes, thick and warm, and coiling in your mouth to lay heavy on your tongue. Oz senses it too, because he tosses Gilbert’s head, and his hands go for the buttons on his coat, fingers working quickly and steadily.  
  
  Alice goes to help, but she moves a little lower, easily the snaps and ties that held his midnight clothing together, un-tucking his shirt, and easing the pants down to bare pale skin to her gaze. Oz is kissing him, wet and loud, and she uses this distraction, to pull Gilbert free from the confines of fabric, to hold him thick in her hand.  
  
  Gilbert is as pretty here as anywhere else, but unlike the rest of him, this is a more harsh loveliness. Dark hair curls at the base, and it’s soft and gently waved. His cock is long and thick, and the smell makes her hungry in a way she’s never felt before today. He’s swollen with blood, red and plump and when she sinks her mouth around him, she feels his body buck.  
  
  Oz pushes him back down, and Gilbert goes with a wavering moan, as she works to stuff as much of him inside of her mouth as she can, greedy for the taste. Her eyes are watering, and she knows she must be red, but she doesn’t care.  
  
  Oz has turned around, and now they’re tongues are tangling around Gilbert, a complicated kiss, and Oz tastes sweet and light, compared to the thick taste of meat in her mouth. They swap sticky kisses around the length of him, and Gilbert is jerking his hips, despite the weight of Oz sitting on his abdomen. Alice feels undone, and happy. Spit is dripping down her chin, and Oz cleans it from her eagerly, the both of them sloppy and wet, and when Oz pulls her off and up, she goes willingly.  
  
  He’s sliding back, and pushing her around, and all of her limbs feel limp and malleable. His face is flushed, lower lip bitten securely between small white teeth, thighs shaking enough for her to know Gilbert is using those talented hands on him now, somewhere where she can’t see.  
  
  He pushes her skirt up, apparently having given up on the removal of clothing, and pushes her underwear, sticky and clinging to the side, clever fingers spreading her so she can sink on to Gil’s wet length.  
  
  They’re both moaning and panting, just from the feel of him pushing into her. He feels huge, and she’s panting, thighs shaking from the strain of moving downwards slowly, and when Oz suddenly grabs her hips, pulling her down, she screams at being filled so suddenly.  
  
  “Raven…” And she’s moving now, her hips rocking to try and ease the pressure, and once she moves once, she has to keep going, the motion addicting and consuming, every twitch of her hips fueling the fire that is burning her alive.  
  
  She is babbling things now, her mouth running and panting, and someone is squeezing her breasts, hands tightening on the soft skin of her just enough to make her feel the panic of too far before releasing, thumbs moving to flick lightly over her nipples.  
  
  She comes in a great shuddering rush, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, and she rides it out with her mouth open. If the last one was a river, this one was the ocean, and the enormity of the sensation has her breathless and trembling as Gil thrusts upwards and pulses into her, the warm slide of him filling her, before he pulls out, rolling her over in his arms to lay under him, before she collapses.  
  
  “Gil..bert…” She murmurs, and he’s kissing her, soft and sweet, and suddenly he stiffens against her, with a curse mouth ripping away from hers. She can see Oz behind him, one hand sliding, and his fingers are wet, obscenely so, and he’s twisting them behind Gilbert who is kneeling over her, shaking and trembling, eyes wide and unseeing. She starts to scoot away, but Oz’s other hand stops her, casual pressure on her stomach, and suddenly his mouth is on her, and she’s arching upward, mouth open to breath heavily, rubbing her chest against Gilbert’s their skin sticky and wet.  
  
  Oz’s tongue is sliding in and out of her, thick and dirty, and she rocking into him, just as Gilbert is pushing into his hands, and she’d worry about being selfish, if she wasn’t so terribly sure Oz had planned it this way, had pushed them together like this, because he liked watching them together, messy and his.  
  
  Oz pulled his head away from her, his mouth and chin wet and shiny from her and from Gil, and she wants to lick it off of him, but is trapped under Gil, who is whining into her neck, his noise both desperate and helpless. She bites at his neck absently, and he shudders, his whole body writhing. Gilbert really is beautiful, so pale and toned, all his muscles lovely, and Oz is a golden and warm behind him, hair a fluffy, dandelion mess, and she wonders how she looks, her shirt open and wet with sweat, her skirt a belt around her middle.  
  
  Oz pulls his hand away from Gilbert slowly, and beckons her back. Gilbert’s hair is in his eyes, but Oz is looking at her impatiently, so she rolls his over slightly, and he goes easily while she crawls to the bottom of the bed, her muscles trembling.  
“I want your mouth on him again, Alice.” Oz murmurs, and she nods while he strokes her cheek softly, before pulling her into a deep kiss. He tastes like her, and like Gilbert she realizes, and is both warmed and embarrassed, her cheeks flushing again, and she goes into position easily, mimicking Oz’s earlier position of being perched on Gilbert’s chest.  
  
  This is different though, because the core of her is pressed wet and open to his stomach, and her insides jolt at the feel of his skin, against her skin, so intimately.  
  
  She goes down on him easily, mouth widening around the flesh of him, eyes flicking up to watch Oz. Oz is watching her, and Gil is making low, helpless moaning noises, and he sounds almost pained, as her mouth sucks him in deep. Her jaw is aching, but she wants this, wants to lick the taste of herself off of him, wants to watch Oz slide into him so slowly, stretching Gilbert in a wet pink ring. She wonders If that’s anything like how she looked, stretched around Gilbert, and she would ask, but Gilbert is bucking into her throat.  
  
  She thinks he’s close, and Oz is talking, a stream of ‘gorgeous, love you, so fucking hot, god gilbert, alice, love you, love you’ and Gilbert comes suddenly, his sharp intake of breath her only warning, before his back arches and he’s coming into her mouth, and Oz is cursing and gripping his hips, thrusting into him fast, making him slid slickly in her mouth.  
  
  Oz comes with a small whimper, and a quick series of thrusts, and he rips her mouth away from Gilbert’s oversensitive skin to kiss her, moaning into the kiss, and sucking her breath from her.  
  
  She rolls off of Gilbert, curling into a half circle, so that Oz can lean forward, draping himself against Raven, panting into his chest. Gilbert wraps one arm around Oz, and holds the other out to her, and she goes to them, sinking into the warmth of their bodies, into the smell of their skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Three in the bed, [and](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/)...


End file.
